


Remember to Breathe Deep

by wordslinging



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their tent is full to bursting with others and they both wear every scrap of clothing they possess, but they are in each others' arms again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to Breathe Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from "Mors Indecepta", mild spoilers for the season up to this point.
> 
> Because. Huddling for warmth. Yes.

Agron has done all he can for the moment; any yet exposed must find shelter where they may and turn to the gods for aid. He secures the tent flap as well as he can against the rising storm and carefully makes his way through the press of bodies inside, searching for a place to sit.

He is somewhat surprised to find it beside Nasir.

"You hold a place for me?" Agron asks. It's a reasonable assumption, as he is the only one in the tent yet standing.

Nasir looks up at him. "Who else would I rely on to keep me warm?" he asks. His eyes are calm and soft and a hint of his earlier smile lingers at the corners of his mouth. Agron has not seen Nasir's smile in what seems an age, and despite his grumbling he aches with love at seeing it again.

He lowers himself to the ground beside Nasir. The space is small; for Agron to sit Nasir has to gather himself in tightly, and they cannot help but be pressed together. Even so, they are yet separate, knees drawn up and arms folded. They have not been this close for days, yet to be so in such a fashion gives little comfort.

Then Nasir unfolds himself and lays hands on Agron's arms. Agron shifts to accommodate him, unwrapping his cloak enough to hold it open in invitation, and Nasir settles against him. Agron wraps his arms and cloak around Nasir's shoulders and feels Nasir's arms go about his waist, and he cannot hold back his sigh of relief at finding they still fit together as they used to.

Since their argument, since they fled Sinuessa and set up camp on the ridge, they have shared their tent but little else. They've done their best to keep their quarrel to themselves and work together, an unspoken agreement between them that their own troubles should not be added to Spartacus' ever-growing burden. There have been many things to keep them both occupied late into the night, and Agron has sought their bed either to find it empty, or to find Nasir lying at its very edge with his back turned, asleep or pretending to be. Agron has wondered, on those nights, what would happen if he reached for Nasir, if he sought to let gentle touch convey the apology he still has yet to give voice to. He hasn't risked finding out; to make such an overture and have Nasir push him away would destroy what hope Agron has left of repairing things between them.

Now their tent is full to bursting with others and they both wear every scrap of clothing they possess, but they are in each others' arms again, and Agron will do anything and everything in his power to see it remain so.

Nasir lifts his head, his breath a welcome warmth against Agron's neck. "Gratitude," he whispers. "For freeing Castus."

"I yet hold doubts about him," Agron mutters. He knows now how wrong he was to ever doubt Nasir, has known it since Nasir made his folly clear to him-- _as I would believe you, in all things_ \--but Castus has not proven himself to Agron's satisfaction.

"And cut his bonds in spite of them," Nasir points out. "You showed trust in my judgment of him, and no anger that I spoke on his behalf. Both are appreciated."

Agron tightens his embrace, lowering his face to Nasir's hair. "I have much to make amends for," he whispers. It's the closest he's come to acknowledging how wrong his suspicion and hurtful words were. "I pray we yet have time for me to do so more fully."

He's acutely aware that he yet owes Nasir a proper apology. Stubbornness and pride have choked the words in his throat, and now the close press of others on all sides stills his tongue. It may be foolish to continue putting it off, but Agron feels he must be alone with Nasir to speak his heart.

It's Nasir's arms that tighten now. "Whether we do or no," he replies softly, "I would not have us spend another night from each other's arms, unless kept apart by necessity."

Agron nods wordlessly. He presses a soft kiss to Nasir's hair, and after a moment, feels Nasir's lips graze the exposed skin at his throat. That is all that passes between them for now, but it's enough to give Agron hope.

Outside, the blizzard rages. Inside, surrounded by the press of other bodies, they will hold each other until the storm passes, and see what the aftermath brings.


End file.
